


Guilt and Other Distractions

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick had long given up trying to understand the strange nature of his relationship with Josef. This was just the way it had always been for them. No beginning; and no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt and Other Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the smallfandomfest on Livejournal

Mick lay back; one arm tucked behind his head, and tried to concentrate on the sensation of Josef’s fingers exploring pathways across his skin. His mind kept drifting, returning to the previous time he had spent in Josef’s company.

There had been a party, of course. There was always a party, a smorgasbord of female company, blood flowing freely from fang tapped veins. Mick had been in the middle of sampling the throat of a particularly delicious redhead, when a phone call had interrupted proceedings.

“What’s wrong, you not into this?” Josef tried to sound lazes faire as he trailed a series of kisses along the side of Mick’s throat. But Mick could still hear the note of concern in Josef’s voice, and sense the furrow in Josef’s brow.

“No…I mean, yeah, of course,” Mick forced a smile, and reached up a hand to run fingers through Josef’s short mop of hair, “it’s just that case I was working on, the woman who was murdered last week.”

“Let it go, Mick.” Josef moved to the other side of Mick’s neck, another series of kisses trailed along the line of Mick’s throat. That was Josef’s answer to almost everything, just let it go. Josef didn’t believe in having regrets, at least none that he’d admit to.

“Yeah, I know, nothing can be done about it now.”

Mick tried to affect a confident tone, as if he were brushing aside his own litany of doubts and replacing them with Josef’s words of wisdom…Let it go, Mick.

Josef saw through the charade

“But you’re going to guilt trip yourself over it anyway.”

There was no recrimination in Josef’s voice. Mick’s seeming need to browbeat himself over his own limitations was something Josef had resigned himself to over the years. It was either that or grit his teeth, and fight back the urge to crack Mick over the head every so often…not that he hadn’t done just that, when the occasion called for it.

Without waiting for a response, Josef began shifting downwards. His lips and tongue swirling patterns over Mick’s chest and abdomen, along the way.

Mick groaned and let his eyes fall shut as Josef’s mouth found its mark. One thing Mick knew he could always count on was Josef’s ability to render him almost unable to think, replacing guilt ridden thought processes with distractions of pleasure. Mick reached down a hand to grip the back of Josef’s skull, offering guidance and direction. His efforts were rewarded with a warning growl, and a withering look.  
 _  
Let go of my head, Mick, I know what I’m doing._

Mick rolled his eyes, and shot Josef a pursed lip smile in response, the middle finger of one hand raised in front of his face. He winced when he felt the tips of Josef’s fangs prick the sensitive skin of his cock, just hard enough to draw two tiny pin head sized drops of blood that ran in rivulets down the length of Mick’s shaft.

Mick had to admit he didn’t mind the occasional sharp shock of pain at times like this. Somehow it reminded him he was still alive, in a manner of speaking at least.

Josef raised his head for a brief moment, and grinned up at Mick, lips drawn in an arched brow smile that fell somewhere between cheeky, and salacious. And then Josef was chasing the rivulets of blood with his tongue, his mouth once more engulfing Mick’s length. Mick found himself being swept along on a sea of exquisite sensation, hardly able to think, or concentrate on anything but the myriad of feelings Josef’s lips were drawing from him.

Mick tried to recall the first time he had been with Josef, the memory hovering around the recesses of his mind, just out of reach. Somehow it felt as if there never really had been a ‘first time’, this was just the way it had always been for them. No beginning; and no end.

Mick had long given up trying to understand the strange nature of his relationship with Josef. He was pretty sure Josef was in love with him, and deep down Mick suspected he might just feel the same way. And yet they both seemed incapable of spending any amount of time in each other’s company without descending into a barrage of eye rolls, and indignant huffing, a bevy of snappy insults, and comebacks, being thrown back and forth between them.

All Mick knew was…

“…No one makes you feel the way I do. I know, Mick.” In a practiced move of lightning fast precision, Josef slicked himself with a hurried application of lubricant, and shifted back up along Mick’s body, “So tell me why we aren’t together?”

Mick struggled to form a cohesive reply, as Josef hooked Mick’s legs over his shoulders, and plunged into him with one sudden thrust.

“We are together, aren’t we, sort of?” Mick finally found his voice, couched as it was in confusion, his mind reeling still from Josef’s seemingly innocuous question. Josef had just skated perilously close to breaking the unspoken rule they had between them.

 _Think it, feel it, but don’t ever say it out loud. Never put a price of expectation on what we have._

“No Mick,” Josef raised himself up onto outstretched arms and began a slow, steady pace of thrust and withdraw, “this is fucking, it’s not the same the thing.”

Again Mick found himself struggling to form a response. Not that it mattered. Josef’s lips were pressed hard against Mick’s own, Mick’s chest vibrating with the sensation of Josef growling into his mouth. And Josef was stepping up the pace, pounding into Mick’s arse at an ever more frantic rhythm, the fingers of one hand reaching down to encircle Mick’s cock, pumping him in time with the increased beat of his thrusts. Mick was fairly certain any attempts at the English language would’ve come out more as a string of incomprehensible grunts and snarls, at that point in time, even if he had known what to say.

For a moment Josef looked as if he were about to say something else. Josef’s gaze focused on Mick, expectation lingered in the air between them. And then the moment was gone.

Josef thrust forward one last time, muscles tensed, and trembling, mouth open, and breath ragged with anticipation. And then he was falling into the abyss, sinking sharp fangs into the soft flesh of Mick’s throat, and taking Mick over the edge with him.

“I thought you didn’t do relationships?” Mick’s voice penetrated the stillness between them, as they lay together in silent repose after Josef had given Mick a chance to clean up, and then withdrawn to lie alongside him.

“I don’t,” Josef stretched for a moment, one leg draped across Mick’s thigh, “not conventional ones at least.”

“Oh, is that what this is then,” Mick stroked absentminded fingers across the back of Josef’s neck, “an unconventional relationship?”

“If you want it to be.” Josef gave a half hearted shrug, and shifted closer, nuzzling his head under Mick’s chin.

With that Josef closed his eyes, and drifted into sleep. Leaving Mick to lie there effectively alone, staring up at the ceiling. Awake, and wondering what the hell had just happened. Had he just agreed to be _in_ a relationship with Josef? He wasn’t actually sure.

But then again, Mick had long given up trying to understand the strange nature of his relationship with Josef. This was just the way it had always been for them. No beginning; and no end...

 _Eternal._


End file.
